


Modern Romance

by kethni



Category: Veep
Genre: Blindfolds, Cane, F/M, Flogging, Light Bondage, PWP, Safewords, Short One Shot, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said she didn't want to look at him. He took her at her word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Romance

The silk scarf was drawn tightly around her wrist.

‘Ya better not be screwing up my best scarves.’

No reply, just the tying of her other wrist to the bed post.

She was on her knees on the bed, facing the headboard. Not that she could see it, she couldn’t see anything.

‘Didya have to blindfold me?’

‘You said you didn’t want to look at me.’

His voice was a low murmur next to her ear. His beard brushed against her cheek.

‘What, did I hurt your feelings?’

The mattress shifted as he stood up. She felt the warmth of his hand a moment before she felt his fingertips touch the back of her neck. They slipped down, following her backbone, circling and caressing. She shivered. Squirmed under his touch.

‘Hey!’ she complained as he stepped away.

 Then there was a _whisk_ and a light cane slapped against her flanks.

‘Shit!’ She tugged against her bonds. ‘Ya gonna ruin my three hundred dollar panties.’

His hand slid underneath the material and cupped her right cheek for a moment. Then he tugged the panties all the way down.

Selina shifted her weight and gripped the headboard with her fingers. She could hear movement: objects in her cabinet being jostled, fabric against rubber against leather.

‘I could go for something deeper,’ she said. ‘The suede maybe?’

After a few seconds of background noise, she felt his lips against the shell of her ear.

‘If you’re not going to stop making all the decisions and _relax_ , then there is little reason to do this,’ Kent said.

She sniggered. ‘I can think of at least _one_ reason.’

‘Selina, behave.’

She shivered pleasantly. Not at the tone, which was as calm, flat, and even as ever. She shivered at the order, because it _was_ an order.

‘Yes, Sir.’ That was for her benefit, not his. She had to be in a rare state of mind to say it. If he even noticed, then he never mentioned it.

He covered her left hand with his. Stroked his thumb against hers. Selina entwined their fingers and squeezed.

After a moment he moved away. Selina rested her forehead against the headboard and waited.

The tails of the flogger caught the air as he flicked it towards her skin. A little kiss of a movement. Teasing. Playful.

Selina swallowed the urge to demand more, harder, deeper. To demand anything.

Another stroke, across both cheeks. Beyond the simple sting. It radiated into her muscles, into her bones.

She was gripping the headboard. Forehead pressing against the plush cushion in time with each and every blow from the flogger.

Under the blindfold, Selina had her eyes closed tightly. Against the light. Against the outside world. She could hear her breathing. His breathing. The blood pounding in her veins.

She swallowed. The bed was shifting. The room was drifting up and down. Slowly spinning.

‘Nevada,’ Selina whispered. She sagged back, heels pressed into the back of her thighs.

‘Careful, you’ll put undue strain on your wrists.’ Kent lifted her a little, just enough to take the weight, and untied the silk scarves.

She lay back on the sheets. Pulled him with her. Sighed as she felt him raise her legs around his waist.

Kent made a soft noise somewhere between a grunt and groan as he entered her. Selina twisted her fingers into his hair and tugged.

_Tug._

He kissed her.

_Tug._

She growled in the back of her throat.

_Tug._

He mumbled something like her name.

_Tug_.

She hissed as she bucked against him. Held him tight. Worried she might be thrown off into the world. 

A little while later, more than seconds, less than minutes, he touched his forehead to hers. He was shaking. Breathing heavily.

She kissed him. Slipped her hands onto his shoulders. 

Then he rolled onto his back.

‘I’m thirsty,’ Selina muttered.

‘A moment.’

Selina lifted the blindfold and squinted even in the low light. Kent poured two tumblers of water from a carafe and gave her one.

 ‘Ya smell like a pair of gym socks,’ she said. Her voice was trembling a little.

‘Physical exertion is rarely a graceful or even a hygienic event.’

Selina drained the water in one and put the tumbler on the floor.

‘Tired?’ Kent took a gulp of water, put the glass on the bedside table, then lay down facing her. He rested his hand on her waist.

‘Little bit.’ She tugged gently at his chest hair.

‘Hungry?’

‘Could eat half of Old MacDonald’s farm.’

Kent stroked his thumb across her waist. ‘I could fetch something from the kitchen.’

‘That’d be good,’ Selina said. She shuffled a little closer. ‘In a little while.’

He wrapped his arm around her. ‘Okay.’

‘You really do smell,’ she muttered, resting her head against his shoulder.

‘Hmm. Your scent is also quite noticeable.’

‘Oh ya?’

‘Certainly.’

Selina closed her eyes. ‘Do I smell like gym socks?’

‘No.’ His fingers stroked the back of her neck. ‘You have a particularly feminine scent.’

‘Feminine?’

‘Very much so,’ Kent murmured.

Selina yawned. ‘I don’t know what that means,’ she muttered. ‘But it sounds so wrong.’

‘It’s natural.’

She sniggered. ‘So’s hemlock.’

‘That’s a romantic thought,’ he said yawning.

‘Pft. Romance is for teen…’ she slurred as she fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
